In the field of farming and agriculture, there are numerous implements intended to be drawn behind a tractor, while receiving power from the tractor for their operation. Such implements are extremely common and are widely employed to treat soil, to treat growing crops, and for harvesting mature crops. To this end, farm tractors are normally provided with draw bars having hitches thereon for hitching or coupling the tractor to the tongues of various implements. Farm tractors are also normally provided with PTO shafts, and the various implements are commonly provided with telescopic power input shafts such as tumbler-rods or the like for coupling the drive portion of the implement to the PTO shaft. While it is known to control the draw bar position and the power takeoff operation from the driver's position in the tractor, such control becomes considerably more difficult and complex when it is desired to simultaneously hitch the implement to the tractor while coupling or interconnecting the the power input shaft of the implement to the PTO shaft of the tractor.